Edge Of Life
by brokenglass
Summary: A story about Ally Barone. Ally is 13 in this story. Read if you want to know more. Rated for cutting, an eating disorder, etc. UNFINISHED.
1. Skipping

Edge of Life

Summary: Ally is 13. She's very distant from her parents. Growing up, she's always felt so much pressure to be perfect. Her parents were always trying new things so that she would be perfect. But nobody is perfect. Rated for Cutting, Eating Disorders and other issues. This story is from Ally's point of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ally! Get up!" My mother yelled. I groaned. Why do I have to go to school? 

"Okay mom!" I yelled back. I rolled out of the warmth of my blankets and began to get ready for school. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I threw a white sweater on over top. I brushed my hair quickly and then brushed my teeth. I yawned again. I glanced in the mirror to see how I looked. I had bags under my eyes. I was up till 3a.m last night doing homework. I quickly put some cover up on. My mom wouldn't approve of me staying up so late. My dad probably wouldn't care. He likes to leave the parenting up to my mom. I ran downstairs. My mom made me eggs for breakfast. I didn't really want them. I'd been eating a lot less lately. Food just looked gross now. I don't really know why. Mom left the kitchen. I tossed the eggs in the garbage and covered it up with whatever I could find in the kitchen. Just my luck, Michael walked in.

"Hello Ally!" He said.

"Hi." I managed to mumble back. I set my plate on the counter. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted, not really meaning too. 

"I'm sorry." I said. "I was just throwing out the little bit of breakfast I had left."

"Oh.. Okay." He said and ran out.

Great, he was probably going to go off and tell 'mommy' about this. Then she'd lecture about the importance of eating and the media and blah blah blah. It was annoying. She always had a lecture. Or dad did. But dad's been staying away from home longer than he should be. His business trips that usually take a day or day now take 3 or 4 days. Mom doesn't seem to think anything of it though. Grandma and Grandpa have been coming over a lot more than usual too. They suspect something. I do too.

"Ally! Time for school!" Mom shouted. I ran out of the kitchen, grabbed my back-pack and got in to the car. I looked out the window and saw Grandma coming over. Great. I was going to be late again. I looked at my watch 8:45. 15 minutes to get there. Michael and Geoffrey were in the back seat talking about some show they saw last night.

I looked out the window again. I was getting frustrated. Grandma brought over cookies for later and was trying to explain to mom how to make them. Mom kept saying no, she didn't need to know how right now, that she needed to get us to school. I guess this made Grandma mad cause she blurted out something she'd regret the second it slipped out of her mouth.

"Maybe Raymond would be around more if you could cook!" Mom looked like she'd just been slapped really hard in the face. I couldn't believe Grandma's nerve.   
"Oh Debra! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. Oh I'm so sorry!!" 

"Forget it Marie. I'm taking the kids to school." Mom said with no expression at all. She got in the car and drove. I knew not to speak to her, I just hoped the twins did.

"Mom" Geoffrey said. Guess they didn't know better.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Mommy's fine." She replied, still with no expression. This is the angriest I'd ever seen her, It was kind of scary to be in the car with her. Finally we reached the school. I walked over to my boyfriend Jason, my best-friend Marlie and two other friends, Lexi and Kyle. Jason greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey Ally!" A very perky Lexi greeted said. I really didn't like her. 

"Hi" I mumbled back.

"Well. I'm going to go meet up with the squad okay?" We all nodded. 

"Okay." Lexi repeated. Lexi liked to think she was a cheerleader. I have no idea why she hung out with us, but she did. 

"Guess what?" Marcie asked me as Kyle and Jason walked over to the picnic table we always sat at.

"What?" I asked. 

"Me and Kyle are going out!" She exclaimed. She had liked Kyle for so long.

"That's great!" I said. We walked over and sat with the guys. 

"Ugh.. I hate it here." Jason said.

"Me too." I replied. 

Marcie nodded. Kyle looked at Jason and smirked.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed. 

"Go?" Marcie asked.

"Go where?" I said.

"To my house. My parent's are out of town this weekend. You three come over. We'll hang out all day and then tonight you all come back for my party!" Kyle replied.

"Party? Awesome!" Marcie said.

"How many people are going?" I asked.

He grinned. "Just a few of my closest friends, and their closest friends, etc, etc." 

We all laughed.

"Yeah and then you can sleep over at my house Ally!" Marcie said.

"Yeah!" I replied. Marcie house was cool. Her parents paid absolutely no attention to what she did, so they could stay out for hours.

"I'm bringing a keg!" Jason said.

"Yeah!" Kyle exclaimed.

Tonight was going to rock. My mom would have to let me go. It was Friday night.

"So, are we skipping?" Jason asked. I had never actually skipped before, but going to Kyle's would be fun.

"Sure" Marcie said, looking at me. Then Jason and Kyle both looked at me. 

"Let's go!" I said. Everyone grinned.


	2. Kyle's House

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys. :) This will probably be my last chapter for a few weeks. Sorry.

Chapter 2

We had to run off school property really quickly. We ran till we were just beyond the fence that borders our school yard. We were all out of breath when we stopped. 

"This is gonna rock!" Kyle exclaimed. 

"Yeah." We all agreed.

Thankfully, Kyle only lived five minutes away. I wasn't worried about my mom finding out. Since this is only elementary school, no one calls and asks why you weren't there. No one would remember by Monday anyway. Anyway, We kept walking. Not really talking much. There wasn't that much to say. We walked by older people who kept giving us dirty looks like we were dead beats. We just laughed it off. Stuff like that didn't faze us, or didn't faze them at least. I never acted bothered by anything that was said about us or anything that happened to us, but the cuts on my wrist told a different story. Finally, I could see Kyle's house up ahead. We walked inside, took off our shoes and headed to the basement. It was the same every time we were there. Jason sat on the big chair. I walked over to sit on the couch but he stopped me.

"Sit on my lap." He said. I didn't want too. I didn't want to hurt him. I looked down at my stomach. I swear I've gained weight. I couldn't sit on his lap. I just couldn't. 

"I'll just sit on the couch." I told him. I went to go sit down but Kyle and Marcie were laying on it. 

"Or not." I said. I was just about to sit on the floor when Jason grabbed me and pulled me in to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I was practically standing up, I had my feet pressed so far into the ground. I kissed him back. I looked over at Kyle and Marcie. They were making out on the couch. Jason let the chair go back and put the foot rest up. I had nowhere to stand anymore. I moved back. He pulled me closer. He turned on his side and we were facing each other. He leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back. We were kissing for a while and then he stuck his tongue in. We had frenched before, so this was no big deal, but we had never gone any further. All of a sudden I felt a hand up my sweater. Then up my shirt. He was rubbing my back and then he moved up to my bra. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't say no to him, so I just nodded. He undid my bra. He moved his hands to the front and started playing with my breasts. I had never been this far before, so I was kind of nervous. He slid his hand down to my stomach and looked at me again. This time, before I had the chance to say no, he took his hands away . He put them around my waist and kissed me some more. He looked right into my eyes and said "I love you Ally."

"I love you too." I replied. I was a little taken aback by this, but I said I loved him anyway. I was only thirteen, so I didn't really mean it, but he probably didn't either. I sat up, and he did too. I looked over at Marcie. Her and Kyle were both sitting up too. 

"Anybody else hungry?" Kyle asked. Eugh, not me, I thought, looking down at my stomach again.

"I am." Jason replied.

"Cool." He said and him and Jason left to get food. 

"So.." Marcie looked at me.

"So what?" I asked.

"Having fun yet?"

"Sure." I replied. I guess I was. I was more nervous, though.

"Me too!" She squealed. She's my best friend and all, but sometimes she can be pretty annoying.

I chuckled slightly. I spotted the guys coming down with tons of food. It was all junk food too. Mostly chips. I didn't need anymore food at all, especially junk food. Kyle put the chips in bowls and then turned off the light. He turned on the fire and put some music on. Not romantic music, just whatever was on the radio. Which, right now, was "Girl All The Bad Guys Want". Everyone was pigging out on chips and one bowl was almost gone when Jason finally asked me if I wanted some.

"Nah," I told him. "I had a really big breakfast. My mom went all crazy this morning."

"Oh, okay." He said. I relaxed a little after that. After they finished eating. We watched "The New Guy" on Satellite. We watched a couple more movies and TV shows and then we looked at the clock. It was 3. We had to go. We said bye to Kyle and told him we'd see him at 8, when his party started. We all left to go back to school. We got there at 3:15 and ran behind the school, so when the bell rang it looked like we were leaving. The bell finally rang at 3:30 and we walked around. Mom was waiting to pick us up. She looked much cheerier then she had this morning. Me and the twins got in to the car and drove home. I couldn't think of anything but the party tonight. It would be awesome. I couldn't wait.


	3. Getting Ready

****

Edge of Life-

Chapter 3- Getting Ready

"So, how was school?" Mom asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Boring" I replied.

"Why is that?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, it just was." I replied. "Oh, mom, can I sleep over at Marcie's tonight?"

"I don't know Ally.."

"Please!" I begged, getting out of the car.

"What are you guys going to do?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, watch movies, stay up late, pig out, stuff like that." I lied.

"Are her parent's going to be there?" 

"Yes!" I replied.

"Okay, I guess so. What time?"

"Around 7, I'll call her later." 

"Okay"

I ran inside and went into my room. I was so excited! I picked up my phone and called Marcie.

"Hello?" A lady answered.

"Is Marcie there please?" I asked her."

"One moment please." Marcie's mom had a weird voice and was high with almost no emotion in it.

"Hey" Marcie answered a minute later.

"Hey Marcie, it's Ally." I replied.

"Ally! Are you allowed?"

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome!! Tonight is gonna rock!" 

"I know!" 

"Well, I have to get ready!" I told her.

"Me too!" 

"Bye" I said and hung up. 

I through a pair of pyjamas, a sweater, a pair of jeans, 2 shirts, and my hair brush, toothbrush, etc. in to a bag. Then I went downstairs to use the computer for a bit till I needed to get ready. I signed on to the net and an email message popped up. I thought it was for me so I clicked on it, but I guess it wasn't. It caught my eye, so I read it anyway, even though I shouldn't have. It said:

__

Dear Raymond, 

I'm looking forward to seeing you again soon. I had so much fun last night. When are you going to be back in town? Please write back.

Missing you already,

Leslie

What was that all about? Was my dad really having an affair or was that just a friend? I heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly shut it. Mom walked in. 

"Don't be on there too long." She said. I nodded. Just then, another email message popped up. Mom glanced over at the screen.

"You have a new email message from Leslie" She read aloud.

"Who's Leslie?" She asked. 

"Oh, uh.. Leslie's my friend." I replied. 

"Oh, okay." She replied and went back upstairs.

I sighed. I couldn't stay on the computer anymore. I logged off the net and ran up to my room. I locked the door and opened up a box hidden in my closet. I picked up a razor blade and sat on my bed. I needed to clear my head. I pulled the sleeve on my sweater up and dragged the razor blade across my skin. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough to bleed. I watched the blood trickle out for a while, then I cleaned it up. I turned on the TV for a while.

*2 hours later.*

I glanced at the clock beside my bed. 6:00p.m. I dragged myself out of bed and had a quick shower. I put on a white and red striped shirt and then a red sweater. I put my favourite black jeans on. I blew my hair dry and brushed it with mom's brush. I grabbed make-up and hair stuff and threw it in to my bag. Mom wouldn't let me wear make-up so I'd put it on at Marcie's. When I finally looked at the clock again it was 6:50. Marcie lived 15 minutes away. I ran down stairs, put on my shoes and told mom I was ready.


End file.
